1. Field of Invention
The invention generally concerns power distribution systems, and in particular, power distribution systems including a UPS.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The use of power busway traditionally involves an enclosure which houses multiple electrical conductors in the form of bus. The busway is generally mounted above the electrical load being supplied, for example, secured to the ceiling or other overhead structure. Cable connections are generally employed to complete the connection from the busway to the load. Cable connections are also employed to connect the source of power to the busway. The cable connections to the load are typically made at a tap box.
A disadvantage of cable connections is that such connections often require a custom installation of electrical conduit between the busway and the source of power and sometimes between the busway and the load. Each of these connections therefore involves custom conduit bending and installation and the custom installation of cables within the conduit, with all of the preceding done in the field. As a result of the required field work, specialized tools and equipment are required. Further, a considerable amount of scrap material, metal shavings and the like may be misplaced or left behind upon completion of the installation.